1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for connecting a connector to a spiral cable unit, and more specifically, relates to a structure in which a connector is connected to the spiral cable unit having a relative rotation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a connection structure of a connector for electrically connecting relatively rotating members, for example, a structure for connecting a connector to a spiral cable unit put between a steering column and a steering wheel in a vehicle is known.
The spiral cable unit includes a fixed case (stator) and a rotary case (rotator) assembled so as to be able to rotate relative to the fixed case. A flat cable having flexibility is stored in a cable storing space formed by these cases in a spirally wrapped state. Rotation of the rotary case is allowed with respect to the fixed case in the spiral cable unit by tightening and loosening of the flat cable. The flat cable is connected to external equipment and the like of the spiral cable unit via a wire harness.
Conventionally, connection structures for connecting the spiral cable unit with the external equipment include one in which a female connector is fitted to a male connector screwed to the rotary case in the spiral cable unit. The female connector is connected to an end of an external harness connected to the external equipment, and inserted into a fitting hood portion formed in the male connector.
As another conventional art, there is known a technique in which a male connector is integrally formed with a fixed case of a spiral cable unit, a female connector on the external equipment side is fitted to the male connector, and a joint between the male connector and the female connector is fixed by a fixing member (cover) so as to prevent the female connector from being disengaged from the male connector which is disclosed in a Patent brochure, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-5-21108 (Page 2 and FIG. 3).
In the connection structure in which the male connector is screwed to the rotary case, or in the connection structure in which the male connector is integrally formed with the rotary case, however, there is a problem in that much man-hour and cost are required.
Further, even when the male connector is integrally formed with the rotary case, it is necessary to use a fixing member (cover) separately, and hence, the number of parts cannot be reduced.